


Not Quite As Planned

by Nununununu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (or not), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkwardness, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Fumbling your way towards a relationship, Getting Together, Heroic Rescues, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Realization, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Well, he’d had good motivation.
Relationships: K-2SO/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Not Quite As Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebone/gifts).



> Inspired by a combination of Whalebone's lovely prompts (heroic rescue / really bad attempts at flirting that somehow succeed). Hope you enjoy :)

“Bodhi,” K-2SO is staring at him, “You just shot all four of those troopers.”

Bodhi feels his face flush all the way up to his hairline. Yes, he’s not a tremendous shot, but really – he’s had a few lessons with Baze and he’s not _that_ bad. And besides –

Well, he’d had good motivation.

“Yes, because they were going to shoot you,” He has to catch himself from making shooing motions in the attempt to hurry Kay into moving, just as he stops himself from wringing his hands. This is supposed to be a last minute rescue, but if Kay doesn’t _hurry up_ –

“You also destroyed that building,” Kay seems to feel it necessary to point to the building Bodhi had, indeed, destroyed, by flying into at high speed, given the small craft he’d hastily appropriated had possessed no weapons. After some rigging of its controls, it had exploded satisfactorily just after he’d ejected, taking the trooper on the roof out with it.

“Yes, because someone there was also trying to shoot you _. With a rocket launcher_ ,” Honestly, Bodhi’s not quite sure why this doesn’t seem to be registering with Kay. Has something stalled in his programming?

The shouts of further Imperials are getting ever louder, footsteps clattering on the stone city streets. The fire from the ruined building is acting as a very effective beacon, pointing out their position.

“Um,” Bodhi isn’t going to leave without Kay – that’s the whole point of his intervention. Even if Kay’s security programming could have taken out all the troopers –

Kay’s security programming –

“Oh,” Realisation striking him, Bodhi slumps, “I – I spoiled things, didn’t I.”

Kriff.

“In what way?” Appearing fascinated if anything, his optics refocusing, Kay tips his head. He also takes a few steps forwards until he’s really quite close.

“You missed out on the chance to use your security protocols,” Shifting from foot to foot in the endeavour not to react more blatantly to the sudden proximity, Bodhi bites his lip, frowning a little as he focuses on a scuff from a blaster bolt on the droid’s chestplate, “You were only saying to Chirrut the other day that you miss engaging them.”

And Bodhi had gone and robbed Kay of the opportunity. He’d been so alarmed on hearing through the comms as the droid was surrounded that he hadn’t paused to _think_ –

“I do miss engaging them,” At least Kay doesn’t sound annoyed. The fresh troopers are almost upon them; Bodhi’s near vibrating with the need to take this conversation elsewhere.

Near vibrating with the closeness too; with the way Kay flexes his long durasteel fingers and then raises them to touch his hand to Bodhi’s cheek.

The metal isn’t as cold as Bodhi half anticipated. Instead the coolness is welcome, making his body seek to lean into it.

“I find I like you blowing up buildings and shooting troopers for me more,” Kay concludes, and that’s –

“What?” Realising that his eyes have slipped closed – when did that happen? – Bodhi startles a little, undeniably disappointed when Kay ends the touch.

It’s in order to clothesline a trooper that bursts round the corner, however, the droid’s arm extending simply and the trooper going down with a clang.

“My turn,” Kay announces smugly and, despite his lack of the appropriate facial features, Bodhi’s absolutely certain the droid grins.

“What –?” Readying his blaster as the next few troopers dash towards them, Bodhi can’t help but splutter all the same, “Did you refuse to leave here _just in order to say that?_ ”

His heart is pounding and not because of the incipient battle, for once.

“Whatever would make you think that,” If Kay is going for bland, he misses his mark, a distinct air of glee about him as he bashes another two troopers over the head. Bodhi shoots a third one, more by luck than anything else, and flinches when someone crashes towards him from another direction, seeking to strike him around the head from behind –

Only to find Kay already there, tossing the trooper away bodily with a simple sweep of his hand.

“There. Now it’s your turn again,” Metal fingers brush a stray lock of dark hair out of Bodhi’s eyes with surprising gentleness, before Kay is ripping the weapon out of the hands of another of their attackers, diving enthusiastically back into the fray.

Completely ignoring the trio of troopers coming up behind him as he goes, presenting Bodhi with a blatant opportunity.

“Are –” The words stall in Bodhi’s throat, even as he aims. Focuses. Tells himself he can’t possibly miss this close. Fires. The question still resounding in his brain even as the sound of the blaster shots fade.

_Are you flirting with me?!_

Kay can’t –

He can’t possibly be. Surely not. But –

“Bodhi,” Peering at him, Kay asks, “You do realise that was a hint? Granted sixty five percent of my calculations imply that you’re –”

_Oblivious_ seems the obvious word to insert here.

“A – a hint?” Ducking to evade a blow from a newcomer to the fray, Bodhi darts around Kay to shoot someone looking set to use the back of the droid’s chassis for target practice a little breathlessly.

He was right? Kay _was_ flirting.

“Perhaps I should crash a vehicle for you?” The droid is asking, “Only thirty five percent of simulations regarding such a scenario have resulted in a positive outcome, but I am starting to believe the data I’ve been working from might have been lacking.”

“You know what,” Laughing a little, even as he swings around Kay to kick someone hard in the gap between their armour, while the droid uses a few troopers as bowling pins, Bodhi grins as a giddily unfamiliar feeling of hope rises within him, “I think you’re good.”

“Yes?” Straightening up to his full height, Kay radiates pleased surprise.

Flushing all over again, Bodhi finishes off the last trooper in a move he learned from Jyn, and dares to offer his hand, thrilled when Kay reaches back similarly, “Yes.”


End file.
